


hey! welcome to the peter protection squad!

by C0SMICNYU



Series: marvelverse [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Protection Squad, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, a bunch of heroes mentioned as well but like the teens are cooler so yep, deadpool is out of town ;-;, idk what universe this is in but like eh, peter's friends are fucking awesome, the teens are awesome bros, the teens are bamf, the teens are protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU
Summary: Spider-man got kidnapped and here are a bunch of things they found out:a.) His identity was revealed and now everyone knows he's Peter Parker.b.) The heroes are stumped.c.) The teens swoop in and come to save the day.d.) The Peter Protection Squad members are absolute BAMFs.and e.) Everyone adores Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Everyone
Series: marvelverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	hey! welcome to the peter protection squad!

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this on a whim cause i was bored er 30 minutes of mindless typing ;-; i hope it's okay enough tho :DD (leave a review maybe?? check my other works out too if y'all are bored :P)
> 
> trigger warning:  
> torture of a minor (i don't think i would say it's too graphic but like yeah, its there)

It was a normal Wednesday. New York was bustling with activity, angry cabbies yelling in the traffic jammed streets and the people walked through the city as though every hour was rush hour. The city moved with every second, never stopping for nobody.

It was a normal Wednesday until it wasn’t.

In just a second, televisions had the battered figure of a teen clad in spandex was plastered on every screen in the city. His head was hung and his shoulders were slumped, looking absolutely defeated.

Everyone in New York knew the blue and red get-up from a mile away. Spider-man is a city staple. He was about as iconic as the greasy pizza and the Statue of Liberty. To the people of New York, he was their hero, more so than the Avengers were. He took care of the old ladies that crossed the streets. He helped the children when they were in need, leading lost kids to their parents. He made sure that the night workers got home safe and unscathed. He even picked cats from trees when they were stuck.

That wasn’t on the radar of Avengers, no sir.

Spider-man took care of the little people. He took  _ care  _ of  _ everybody. _

Seeing him look so defeated incited a fiery feeling within everyone. This was their savior, their daily hero, getting beat up on national television.

“ _ Say your name. _ ”

The teen looked up defiantly, eyes blazing with the need to disobey his captor. “ _ Hmm… How about no? _ ” He snarked, gaining another hit on the right of his jaw.

“ _ Your usual snark isn’t going to help your situation. So you better cooperate. _ ”

“ _Or what? You’ll take my bathroom privileges?_ _Well I don’t really need to go right--_ ” He was cut off by another hit, this time on the left side of his jaw.

“ _ I’ve been hit harder by old ladies with purses. _ ”

“ _ That sarcasm’s gonna be bled out of you soon, Peter. _ ”

The audience watched as the teen’s head shot up, the defiance seeped out of his brown eyes and was replaced by pure, unadulterated  _ fear. _ They heard a chuckle come from the faceless torturer.

“ _ Peter Benjamin Parker. 16 years old. Studies in Midtown School of Science and Technology. Top marks in all classes, voted most likely to become successful. Born and bred New Yorker from Queens. With how you protect the place, it’s pretty obvious. _ ”

May Parker stood in the hospital hallway, watching on the overhead television. She took her glasses off, tear gathering in the corners of her eyes. Her baby was being beat on national television and his identity was on every screen in New York.

She felt her throat close up. She didn’t know what to do or what to say.

“ _ Well, that’s that, Petey pie. Say bye-bye to the camera. _ ”

Peter looked into the lens of the camera, face scrunched up from the pain. “ _ My- my aunt May! Please take care of her! Don’t let-- _ ” The screen turned black and they were gone.

May crumpled to the floor, her knees failing under her weight as she looked into nothing. Her baby was bleeding out in a warehouse, all because someone couldn’t stomach that someone was actively fighting against them. He did good work and though she would never accept the fact that he fought muggers and rapists on a weekly basis, it filled her with pride. Sure, he could work on his self preservation skills, but he did a good job protecting Queens.

She didn’t know how or when but one minute she was wallowing in self pity and the next, she was in the backseat of a car and was on the way to Stark Tower.

On that Wednesday, at 6:16 pm, Spider-man’s mask was ripped off and Peter Parker was revealed to the world.

\--

Everyone who ever knew Peter as Spider-man were gathered in a conference room in Stark Tower, all sporting the same grimaces. They looked at the screens apprehensively. They knew that Spider-man was young but seeing the face behind the mask all beat up was a different thing. They all held respect for the young vigilante and they were so pissed that someone even had the guts to take him.

The door to the room opened, revealing a bunch of angry teens. “Tell us you have a plan.” Johnny Storm said, the heat in the room rising with his presence.

Their silence was daunting and even they could feel the helplessness.

“Hm.” Michelle Jones said with a shrug, unimpressed as usual. “I knew you were just planning to watch the video, foster anger and let JARVIS run his thing.”

The heroes and vigilantes alike had the audacity to look sheepish.

Harry sighed in exasperation. “If Deadpool were here, he would’ve thrashed the city in search for Peter instead of watching the damn video.” He commented offhandedly.

“Speaking of him, he’s calling and I’m not in the right state of mind to deal with his bullshit.” Shuri said from the other line, redirecting the call to Gwen’s phone, which earned her a glare and a tired groan.

“Hello?” Gwen answered, proceeding to argue with Deadpool in the background.

“Ned, do your thing as Pete’s guy in the chair.” Shuri’s voice said from Harry’s phone.

That seemed to set something off in the other teens cause without missing a beat, they took control of the entire room.

Ned sat in front of the huge screen, plugging his laptop into it. He tapped a few keys and the video disappeared, revealing a bunch of code instead. The team of teen geniuses looked at the code with keen eyes, Harry pointing at one section.

“There. Zero in on it, Ned.” He commanded.

The adults just watched with amazement as they worked fluidly, no second wasted.

“All of you know how to hack? And read code?” Sam Wilson asked incredulously.

“Mhm. If there’s one thing I learned from surrounding myself with them, geniuses tend to do stupid things when they’re bored, so I dared them to learn coding and hacking.” Johnny answered as he played with a fireball, staring into it with a fond smile. “They did it in 2 hours and hacked into the Pentagon in the next.”

That earned them looks of disbelief, concern and a tad bit of fear.

“The future is Peter Parker’s protection squad.” Jessica Jones said with a smirk, taking a swig from her flask.

“Damn straight.” The 7 teens answered.

A few more keyboard taps, a bunch of snarky quips and Ned stopped typing, an address written on the screen in big red letters.

“Go do your shit now.” Gwen interrupted their staring at the address. “Or do you expect us to go in there, guns blazing? Cause just give us the equipment and we’d gladly go.”

“I call dibs on Black Widow’s widow bites, if we do go.” Mary Jane said with a grin.

That seemed to snap the heroes out of their reverie and exit the room to save Peter.

“I knew the heroes of this city were a little off their rockers but that was a new level of what the fuck.” Mary Jane said as she slumped into the chair.

“Let’s get the feast started. I’m sure Pete’s gonna be hungry when he comes back.” Harry said, waving his phone. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Thai.” They all replied.

“Glad we came to a consensus.”


End file.
